The trend in cancer treatment is moving toward higher doses of radiation over fewer treatments, advanced imaging techniques like cone beam computed tomography (CBCT), and increased beam angles and delivery techniques such as arching treatments. This trend, however, necessitates a corresponding increase in the accuracy of patient positioning, and increase in the optimization of device construction to reduce the attenuation of the beam or obstruction of the imaging issued in conjunction with beam therapy. Currently available patient-positioning devices have proven inadequate and their inability to accurately position patients has proven undesirable.